ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Ksiądz Piotr Kozioł
thumb|przed dworkiem thumb|Z Kusym thumb|Z Witebskim thumb|Z Michałową thumb|W szklarni z Lucy thumb|W szklarni thumb|"Jesteśmy z panią,w tych trudnych chwilach" Piotr Kozioł (Cezary Żak) - jeden z głównych bohaterów serialu Ranczo, proboszcz parafii w Wilkowyjach. Brat bliźniak Pawła Kozioła, ateistycznego i materialistycznego wójta gimny - przez serie od I do IV był z nim śmiertelnie pokłócony, jednak po wygraniu wyborów przez Lucy, to właśnie proboszcz wyciągnął rękę na zgodę do złośliwego brata. Ksiądz mieszka na plebanii wraz z księdzem Robertem (od 3 serii) i Michałową - gospodynią, która po ślubie ze Stachem Japyczem wyprowadziła się do męża. Piotr Kozioł to człowiek oddany Bogu, głęboko wierzący i starający się pomagać swoim parafianom, traktuje swoje kapłaństwo jako misję nawracania do Boga - gdy dowiedział się o tym, że Kusy i Lucy żyją na kocią łapę, postanowił wyjechać na misję do Afryki. Jednak pozostał w Wilkowyjach, ponieważ kuria nie wyraziła zgody na jego podróż oraz przysłała mu pod opiekę, z początku nieutemperowanego, wikarego. Pomimo, że proboszcz jest o wiele bardziej rozsądny, wyważony i delikatny niż jego brat, można zauważyć kilka podobieństw charaktreu między bliźniakami - oboje bardzo lubią pieniądze oraz chcą mieć wpływ na wydarzenia w wilkowyjskiej wsi.. Dla społeczności Wilkowyj ksiądz Piotr jest wielkim autorytetem. Uwielbia pielęgnować rośliny, głównie kwiaty. Ma nawet własną szklarnię. 'Seria 1' Już w pierwszym odcinku ksiądz kłóci się z bratem w sprawie kupna dworku przez wójta. Gdy Amerykanka skarży się na duchy w nowym domu, proboszcz początkowo bagatelizuje sprawę, jednak potem próbuje pomóc kobiecie i dostrzega, że odgłosy i fluorescencyjne napisy to sprawka wójta. Kiedy natomiast Więcławski przerywa prace remontowe w dworku Lucy, ksiądz podsuwa budowlańcowi pomysł, aby ten pozwał Kozioła do sądu o niezapłacenie za wykonanie robót. Po tym, jak wójt blokuje posadę Lucy jako nauczycielki języka angielskiego w miejscowej szkole, proboszcz oddaje jej do dyspozycji salkę parafialną.i. Z inicjatywy Amerykanki, ksiądz Piotr prosi parafian na kazaniu,aby zachowali umiar w piciu i domowej prdukcji alkoholu. W związku z pomysłami Witebskiego, proboszcz postanawia założyć własną gazetę - "Wieść Parafialną" jako kontrę przeciwko piśmie Wójta - "Wieści Gminnej", jednak po pierwszym numerze gazety, pomysł ten upada. KiedyLucy chce zorganizować pogadankę o higienie i antykoncepcji, Piotr Kozioł jest bardzo sceptycznie nastawiony, ale później mężczyzna zmienia zdanie i godzi się wziąć udział w takiej prelekcji. Tu jednak nie jest koniec kłopotów księdza - kiedy w domu Solejuków dzieją się dziwne rzeczy - latają przedmioty - bardzo zniechęcony proboszcz odprawia tam egzorcyzmy, gdy cała sprawa się wyjaśnia, funduje od parafii stypendium dla Szymka Solejuka. Ksiądz musi także wystąpić w roli wójta, gdy jego brat bliźniak upija się przed przyjazdem kontroli z Unii Europejskiej. Przed wyborami zakłada tajny komitet wyborczy z Lucy, Kusym i Czerepachem. Dzięki niemu wójt przysięga w kościele, że dotrzyma wszystkich punktów swoje programu wyborczego. 'Seria 2' Dzięki księdzu zostaje opanowana lokalna rewolucja w sprawie zamknięcia miejscowej gospody. Za pieniądze Lucy proboszcz kupuje jeden z obrazów - abstrakcję Kusego. Później jednak widząc, że artysta zaczął malować konkretne rzeczy - diabły, prosi o wymianę zakupionego obrazu na inny, przestrzega też Kusego przed ulegnięciem fascynacji złu. Gdy do Wilkowyj przyjeżdża biskup, Piotr chce sprawić na nim jak najlepsze wrażenie, mówi nawet, że uprawia jogging. Po otworzeniu we wsi z inicjatywy Amerykanki Uniwersytetu Ludowego, prowadzi pierwszy wykład o Biblii, który ma jednak bardzo niską frekwencję. Z tego powodu głosi na kazaniu, że niekorzystanie z darmowej wiedzy jest ciężkim grzechem i zachęca parafian do korzystania z wykładów. Proboszcz, nie dając już sobie rady z rozżaloną Michałową, doprowadza do pojednania gospodyni ze Stachem Japyczem. Gdy Wezół planuje wyjazd do pracy za granicę, ksiądz współpracuje ze skłóconym bratem, aby zatrzymać doktora w Wilkowyjach. Podczas imprezy urodznowej, zorganizowanej jemu i wójtowi przez Lucy, proboszcz godzi się z bratem, jednak nieszczerze. 'Seria 3' Po odkryciu, że Lucy i Kusy żyją se sobą w nieformalnym związku, ksiądz stwierdza, ze nie daje sobie już rady z parafią, przeżywa załamanie nerwowe i postanawia, ze wyjedzie na misję do Afryki. Jednak kuria nie wyraża na to zgody, a do Wilkowyj przyjeżdża nowy wikary - ksiądz Robert. Kategoryczny i niedoświadczony młody ksiądz robi "porządki" we wsi, a Piotr, zaniepokojony działaniami nowicjusza, postanawia delikatnie przemówić mu do rozumu, co, ku zadowoleniu mieszkańców, udaje się. W ostatnim odcinku tej serii udziela ślubu Michałowej i Stachowi Japyczowi. 'Seria 4' Ksiądz udziela ślubu Lucy i Kusemu, Weronice i Kao, Wioletce i Staśkowi. Chrzci także Dorotkę - córeczkę pary głównych bohaterów. W wyborach na wójta popiera Lucy. W międzyczasie ma duże problemy z odwiedzinami rygorystycznej ciotki. Po ostatecznej przegranej wójta, Piotr i Paweł Koziołowie godzą się - tym razem naprawdę. 'Seria 5' Ksiądz daje zezwolenie na zrobienie tzw. "Mszy obywatelskiej" raz w miesiącu. Po tym jak ksiądz Robert oddaje wszystkie pieniądze biednym, za pośrednictwem pani Lodzi zwraca się o pomoc do Czerepacha, który wyprowadza parafię z tarapatów finansowych, jednakże robi to w sposób niezgodny z prawami kościoła. Cytaty *'"No doprawdy Michałowa w depresji no to to jest naprawdę dopust Boży, ale Michałowa w euforii to już chyba gorzej być nie może!" - '''do wikarego *'"Bliźniaki, ale dwujajowe, przepraszam za wyrażenie." - do Lucy *"Ja nie polityk że na każdą okazję inne słowo u niego jest." -''' do wójta *'"A władza niech luftwaffe zamknie dożywotnio!" - '''do Staśka *'"A Hadziukowa z Więcławską to królowe są? A Michałowa trzecia – caryca?" - do Michałowej i Lucy *"Krętymi ścieżkami prowadzi nas Pan - jak mawia psalmista" - do wójta *"Wie pani, dlaczego Kościół przetrwał 2000 lat? Dlatego, że stawiał przed ludźmi zadania trudne, ale osiągalne." -''' do Lucy *'"Ten to nawet można by było powiesić."' - o obrazie Kusego przedstawiającym diabła *'"O szczęście niepojęte do brata ciotkę śle." - '''do Michałowej i wikarego *'"Wójt wkroczył na poświęconą ziemię, no to coś ważnego musiało się stać."' - o Wójcie *'"Prawdziwa cnota krytyk się nie boi."' *'"Ty beton partyjny jesteś."' - o Wójcie *'"Antychryst na nas napada, ale się nie damy!"''- o''' 'mafii do Wikarego *"Łapie wszystkich, jak bramkarz piłki. Na trenerkę Dudka powinni ją wziąć." '- o Michałowej *'Ja się będę modlił o takiego kaca dla ciebie, żeby ci się raz na zawsze pić odechciało." - do Kusego *"W więzieniu mniej człowieka obserwują niż we własnym domu."' - o Michałowej *'"Co ja z tą kobietą mam to ludzki język wypowiedzieć nie zdoła."' - o Michałowej *'"Chwalcie łąki umajone... Eee... (macha ręką)"' - w czasie depresji *'"u nas organa ścigania znane ze swej skuteczności" - do wójta *"Kościelnej? Wójcie, wojt to chyba powinien sobie głowę zawiązać, a nie nogę" - do wójta *"Jeśli wójt pracy na obczyźnie szuka, to pomożemy. Ale łatwo nie będzie bo do pracy za granicą to jakieś kwalifikacje są potrzebne."' *'"Dwie szyby w drobny mak, a w ziemi szkła tyle że sitem trzeba będzie przesiewać" '- do policjanta *'"Klaudia, Klaudia, ja w cuda nie wierzę, oczywiście w takie cuda." '- do Klaudii, gdy mu powiedziała, że tęskni za ojcem *'"Traktor, obora, piorunochron, poświęcenie telewizora- Panie Czerepach!!!"''' Zobacz też *Wójt Paweł Kozioł *Michałowa *Ksiądz wikariusz Robert *Ciotka wójta i księdza *Plebania *Salka parafialna *Szklarnia księdza Kozioł Piotr Ksiądz proboszcz